ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Avengers
Justice Avengers is an American action/adventure animated crossover television series both based on DC Comic's and Marvel Comic's superhero teams: The Justice League of America and The Avengers. this is also a reboot of Justice Avengers: The Animated Series and, which has been designed to capitalize on the success of the Film adaption. Plot Characters Justice Avengers #Superman/Kal-El (Matt Bomer): Leader of the Justice League and has romantic relationship with Wonder Woman. Superman has a mullet haircut. #Wonder Woman/Diana (Maggie Q): #Batman/Bruce Wayne (Bruce Greenwood): Who had been a loner since his early days in Gotham City, he is the founder of the league along with Superman and Wonder Woman, he actually funds the Justice League with Wayne Interprise. #Iron Man/Tony Stark (Adrian Pasdar): Leader of the Avengers #Captain America (Roger Craig Smith): Avengers co-leader #Thor (Trais Willingham) #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion): #Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) #The Flash (Michael Rosenbaum): #Martian Manhunter (Jonathan Adams): #Shazam (Sean Astin): #*Billy Batson (Zach Calison) #Ms. Marvel (Dawn Olivieri) #Hulk (Fred Tatasciore): #*Bruce Banner #Black Widow (Laura Bailey) #Zatanna (Lacey Chabert): #Green Arrow/Olie (Alan Tudyk): #Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Troy Baker) #Blue Beetle/Jaime Rayes (Will Friedle): #Black Canary (Vanessa Marshal): #Hawkgirl (Maria Canals): #Falcon (Bumper Robinson) #Robin/Tim Drake (Jessie McCartney) #Dr. Fate (Oded Fehr): #Plastic Man (Tom Kenny): #Tigra (Moreena Beccerin) #War Machine (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Vixen (Gina Torres) #She-Hulk (Cree Summer) #Vision (Peter Jessop) #Hank Pym/Giant-Man (Wally Wingert) #Wasp (Lacey Chabert) #Moonknight (Robin Atkin Downes) #Supergirl () #Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) X-Men *Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Professor Charles Xavier () *Cyclops (Matthew Mercer) *Jean Grey (Grey DeLisle) *Storm (Susan Dalian) *Beast (Fred Tatasciore) *Rogue (Melissa Disney) *Nightcrawler (Liam O'Brien) *Jubilee (Danica McKeller): After meeting Robin, she develops a crush on him. She and Tim have been going on recent dates together. *Shadowcat (Tara Strong) *Iceman *Deadpool (Nolan North): Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Hippolyta *Artemis *J. Jonah Jameson *Betty Brant *Robbie Robertson *Mary Jane *Venom/Eddie Brock (John DiMaggio) *Fantastic Four **Mr Fantastic **Invisible Woman **Human Torch **The Thing *Pepper Potts * *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Col. Nick Fury (Chi McBribe): Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Maria Hill (Kari Wahlgren) **Jimmy Woo (voiced by Nolan North) **Clay Quartermain (voiced by Troy Baker) **Shield Agents (various voices) Legion Cabal of Doom *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Joker (Troy Baker) *Cheetah (Claudia Black) *Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes) *MODOK (Charlie Alder) *Sinestro (Jason Isaacs): *Bane (J.B. Blanc) *Super-Adaptoid *Ma'alefa'ak (Tony Todd) *Gorilla Grodd (John DiMaggio) *Abomination (Robin Atkin Downes) *Green Goblin (Steven Blum) *Doctor Octopus (Peter MacNicol) *Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale) *Metallo () *Deathstroke (David Kaye) *Sportsmaster *Killer Croc (Peter Lurie) *Whiplash (Peter Kelamis) *Stunner (Kari Wahlgren): Instead of virtual reality, Stunner has been induced with high-level metahuman abilities. *Crimson Dynamo () *Scorpion (Wade Williams) *Dracula (Corey Burton) *Attuma () *Hyperion (Brian Bloom) *Kraven the Hunter (Jim Cummings) *Gentleman Ghost (Greg Ellis) *Rhino *Firefly (Crispin Freeman) *Abosorbing Man (Gregg Berger) Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Network Category:Hub Shows Other Villains *Kingpin *Doctor Doom (Maurice LaMarche) *Chemo (Dee Bradley Baker) *Lobo Brothers **Carlos Lobo (Carlos Alazraqui) **Eduardo Lobo (Christian Lanz) *Roulette *Body Doubles **Bonny Hoffman **Carmen Leno *The Riddler *Taskmaster () *Mongul (Gary Anthony Williams) *Scarecrow *Carnage **Phage **Lasher **Agony **Riot **Scream **Mayhem Episodes Season 1 Trivia Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Network Category:Hub Shows